The present invention relates to a back shelf for a vehicle, in particular a vehicle provided with a roof that is foldable into the rear trunk of the vehicle.
A vehicle back shelf is known that is movable between an in-use position where it is placed substantially horizontally between the rear partition of the vehicle cabin and a front edge of the rear trunk lid, and a retracted position in which it is placed so as to release space between the rear partition and the front edge of the lid and enable a folding roof to pass therethrough, the shelf comprising a central plate and two side plates that are movable relative to the central plate.